


Too much Valentine

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Presents, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Valentine maybe the celebration of love, but as it is a date in the middle of the skating season, Yuuri never really bothered to give it much thought.But when your Theme is Love, your routine is about finding love and your coach is your fiance. The whole world might decide it is something you are into.Especially when said coach is publicly gushing about him going to spend the day with you. All Yuuri cares about is that it is the First day of the Four Continents. Oh and of course there is that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 44 of my 365FF Challenge and Day 8 of The Victuuriweek Challenge  
> Prompt of the day;  
> Day Eight: Valentines Day

Yuuri never really got bothered with Valentines day, maybe because Japan doesn't celebrate it like other countries. Growing up in a small town you knew everybody, so any chocolate you ever got was obligated ones. And he always returned them on White's Day the following month. So one could not have been as surprised as him when after moving to Detroit his rink mates asked him that first year if there was somebody he was going to buy chocolates for. He had thought that none new of his interests in guys, but being asked that made him fluster so badly none dared to ask again. It wasn't till on the day self he saw that it were the guys that gave things to girls he realized it was a cultural thing. And stated it out loud too. Some of his rink mates had even apologized for their comments, saying they should have looked up Japanese traditions before assuming they were the same.

Things got easier when Phichit became his roommate, as they were always together girls would not bother him as much and they definitely did not expect much from him either. And the few that gave him chocolates were faced with Phichit taking them. So he didn't need to go out of his way remembering who they were for White's day, even though Phichit had the habit of wearing something white that day. People soon just stopped bothering him at all, thinking they were a pair.

So how is it that somebody who only ever spend this day working on his skating, even being at an international Skating event right this day, does he find his hotel room filled with cards, presents, flowers and chocolates. And he checked every label card and addressing at least four times, only a handful of those were meant for Victor. 

Victor who is sitting in the chair near the Window being all pouty, just because he didn't get so much. It is enough to give Yuuri a headache. He really does not have time for this. Official Practice starts at 10:50 and it's already 10, they have to go. After some nudging he gets Victor to get up and go with him. You would think the guy would be happier to be there to see Yuuri skate as he'd been pouting about them being apart during Nationals. 

They ride to the Skating event in silent, arrive in silent, and Yuuri gets dressed in silent. Yuuri really doesn't get why Victor is upset with him over those dumb Valentines gifts. If anything He should have been upset with Victor. If Victor hadn't been simply gushing over being able to spend the day with him in practically every damn interview, gushing about how he was spending the day of Love with his love, Yuuri sincerely thinks most people would have just forgotten about it. So really, there is no reason for him to be upset. 

It is halfway the practice time Yuuri thinks about when Victor's face had gone in a pout. It was when Victor had asked Yuuri during breakfast about what he had planned for the day and Yuuri had responded about going to practice, that it started, and that was before reception called to inform there were packages for a mister Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki at the desk. He had to ask her to repeat it twice. And when the packages had been brought to the room some indeed had that name on it. Something that would normally drive his Fiance in a frenzy of joy, but instead he had gone of in a pout. Perhaps Victor had hoped that Yuuri would have skipped today's Practice and would spend the whole day with him. But he needed to get his muscles loose after the flight they had. 

He goes to the Rink side to take a sip of water, Victor just looks at him for a moment before sighing. Then he shakes his head and smiles at him.  
"Shall we grab a late lunch/early dinner, Just the two of us." There it is, that tone of voice. So Victor had hoped to spend the day romantically, and Yuuri had missed the chance. 

"Sure, I'm certain Phichit will understand." The look on Victor's face and his quick dart over the ice towards the Thai skater tell Yuuri he messed up. So he tries to correct. "We always spend the first day of a joined event together, but neither of us has ever been in a relationship before so.." He then smiles his bashful smile he knows Victor likes.

Phichit must have picked up at Victor staring at him as he came to skate over, dragging Seung-Gil Lee with him. The Korean skater looks out of place even though they are in his home country. But then again the guy is never really social so getting a dose of Phichit's social goings might be too much already. 

"Yuuri, Victor, I was surprised to see you guys here today. Everybody pretty much assumed you'd be taking a day of together." He stops talking when he sees Victor's face drop.   
"Oh, Yuuri what ever did you do this time." Seung-Gil tries to pull away but Phichit just hold on tighter, there is a bit of a struggle going on but in the end Phichit wins and Seung-Gil just looks at Yuuri like it is all his fault. As does Phichit.

"I did nothing. He's been pouting ever since the reception dropped all these valentine gifts for me in our room. Even though he's the one that's been making such a fuss about it." "That is not what I'm upset about." Victor's voice rings over the Ice, making several skaters stop in their tracks and look at them.

This just makes Yuuri very uncomfortable. It is when JJ bloody skates over clearly ready to drop in his two cents that Yuuri loses his cool.

"Then what!!!" It is obviously not a question as neither his tone nor his volume could be taken as such. There is no other thing that could even remotely be the cause. Victor puffs his chest in anger. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You did not get me anything for Valentines day, not even a card but you did leave presents for your mom and Minako before we left. Did you also sent out presents to other's too, maybe I just should ask Phichit what you got him." Victor actually manages to put a pout in his anger tone.

Yuuri just stares at him.

"No offence, but why would I give Phichit anything today. I already told you I was going to spend the time after practice with you. You are not making any sense, why would I sent anything to anyone?"

"That is what I would like to know. My Yuuri is not big on special days, so I wanted to do something for you. But then you actually go out of your way to sent something to Chris!!! And to make certain it would arrive today. I saw the receipt." Yuuri just stares at him.

"Of Course I made certain that what I sent to Chris would arrive today. It would be of no use if it arrived a day late, now would it. You are being weird again."

Phichit just stares at Yuuri and even Seung-Gil looks like he got hit by something. Pretty much every skater in the rink and the majority of the coaches is staring. Not to mention the press that is making certain to catch every word.

"It's his Birthday today. And as he was so kind to sent me something, and you, in case you forgot, I decided to make certain he would get something nice. Seeing as we would probably be to damn busy skating in a different time-zone to be able to sent him a message. I was being considerate, even signed the card with both of our names. Something you would have noticed if you had read the damn receipt." 

At this, Victor's shoulders drop. He had only seen the date, his head so full of Yuuri he had not even put Chris' name and the date together. Seems there are two people he needs to apologize to. Before he knows how to start he gets pulled down by his tie. Yuuri pushes their lips together far more gentle than the pull would suggest. 

"I really don't know what to do with you when you get your head up there Victor. But do you really even for one second think that there is anything I would rather do than spend my day with you?" He smiles a seductive smile that is so enticing, Seung-Gil finally gets the strength to pull himself away from Phichit. Victor just starts blushing.

"But you wanted to go Practice instead of spend the time with me." Yuuri blinks a few time and then laughs.

"How is dancing our love on the Ice not spending time with you. Plus," Yuuri sends Victor a smile that could melt the rink "with what I have in store for us tonight, I highly doubt either of us will be in any shape to go to the practice scheduled for tomorrow." 

This is Phichit's cue to make himself scarce. Victor just stands there staring at him, before he remembers the short program is not till the 17th. The kiss that follows fills the air with promises. 

In the end they never do make it to any restaurant for dinner. Luckily there is always room service. 

Chris on the other hand is awoken to a pile of text posts from practically every skater at the Four continents wishing him a happy birthday. And a very lovely present from Yuuri he posts on his Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are Greatly apreciated.  
> And come drop by on my Tumblr, I don't bite.  
> the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com


End file.
